


and there is fire in your eyes

by hapsburgs



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapsburgs/pseuds/hapsburgs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>eva/cory backstory in free-verse poetry format:: because after all, it wasn't rumplestiltskin who taught you how to crush hearts .</p>
            </blockquote>





	and there is fire in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> well this came out of no where. yay miller's queen? I tried to make it as canon and with the plot as I could, but alas, the Miller's Daughter hasn't come out yet and this will probably will not coincide with that. I like writing these poetry type of things. I hope you enjoy!:)

**Thud**

Pause .

((Breathe in))

_**Crash** _

((Breathe out))

"She ruined my slippers!"

You're not particularly surprised;

just a stereotypical **royal**

( _ **powerhungry**_ &pretentious& _capricious_ )

your eyes lift to hers - so filled with contempt and inflated self-image

You sneer back, watch the _little princess_ falter

"I beg your pardon, Princess Eva."

* * *

You go to the ball in that _gorgeous_ **red** gown;

**fIrE** & _danger_ & _aforcetobereckonwith_ -

never again will they put you down

( _the poor, poor Miller's daughter_ )

but even after you've been found out,

her eyes still _**bLaZe**_ back at yours

_oh, the servant girl has come to play dress up!_

and as the cruel smirk spreads back over her pale pink lips

you vow to make her _**pay**_

* * *

So you win the _**challenge**_ King Xavier gives you -

_(with a little help from a certain man named Rumpelstiltskin)_

and you get Prince Henry's hand in marriage

who _darling_ **Eva** was brought to specifically court

and even better yet,

_**you will no longer be the miller's daughter .** _

And on your wedding day -

_the miller's daughter is marrying the prince!_

you look at her again.

you expect to se

( _sorrow_ & _ **guilt**_ &embarrassment)

but instead you see _this_ :

**fIrE** locked behind a _shee_ t of ice the color of the s _e_ a

and something doesn't sit particularly right in your stomach at that .

* * *

_**Princess Cora** _

_(it has a nice ring to it, don't you think?)_

not as nice as **Queen** Cora, but it's a work in progress

and with being a royal comes responsibility

_i.e. royal visits to the north_

to see Princess Eva

you know they call her _the fairest of them all_

and up close, he now, you almost agree

lips red as blood

hair **black** as _**ebony**_

skin white as _snow_

And you try to fill your smirk with as much repugnance as possible

you falter, _slightly_

she still notices

and she _**grins**_

* * *

"You know, Cora means 'heart'." She says with a biting smile

you almost laugh

**((oh, the irony))**

and you hate all these days spent in the north because you have no power here

everything is the king and most importantly Eva

_Eva Eva Eva Eva Eva Eva Eva Eva Eva_

you don't know why the name gets _under your skin_ so much

you tell yourself over and over again that you've bested her

_(you're the one who is going to be Queen!)_

but it still feels like you've accomplished

and there's also this strong urge to go home, but at the same time to _stay_

* * *

and then one night:

she's standing so **close** to you

you can feel your blood bOiLiNg in your veins

you should be thinking about your husband _(no more than a puppet, really)_ but you're not

and then -

her breath washes over your face

and she says those _dreadful_ , **unforgettable** words

your whole body freezes

part of you wants to _**SCREAM -**_

you kiss her instead .

* * *

you learn more about her

she likes daisies

she rides horses

her mother died young, leaving her victim to an emotionless father

she's sweet, too

**(compassionate)**

_(but oh no, that kind of personality does not work in a court so powerful as her own)_

you were the pauper trying to be princess

she was the royal hiding her true self

_her kisses taste like summer berries_

and when you leave,

you're **sortofkindofmaybe** _ **in love with her**_

* * *

you hear of her marriage to Prince _Leopold_

and part of your heart pangs a little

_ (what, did you expect her to wait around for you?) _

and that's when everything goes to **h e l l**

* * *

There's a bloody war that Leopold's father issued on your land before he died

_swords_ &carnage& **death**

and you lose

and suddenly it's **King** Leopold and _Queen_ Eva

you beg and plead with her to let you _(and your husband, of course)_ keep your kingdom

and you are certainly not one to beg .

_"There's nothing I can do."_ She says cooly, not meeting your eyes

**oh, but there is,** you think bitterly, darkly, _dangerously_

but nevertheless you stay a member of the aristocracy

just without the crown, and most importantly:

_**the title** _

* * *

She has destroyed your life

e. v. e. r. y. t. h. i. n. g. you've worked for

with one sleight of hand

your hands _clench_ and **unclench**

you can't stop pacing

you will not be lower than _her_

_oh no_ , you will not be so subservient again

maybe you've lost your shot a queen

but your _legacy_ -

yes, you will make Eva pay for what she's done

and you can argue that it wasn't Eva's fault, it's true

but somewhere, (admittedly), your feelings got involved

you thought she **loved** you

and now **poof!** everything you had is long forgotten, frozen

because after all,

_it wasn't rumplestiltskin who taught you how to crush hearts ._

* * *

_**"You know, you're still just the miller's daughter"** _


End file.
